


POP!

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom finds bubble gum...</p>
            </blockquote>





	POP!

The bubble popped and Tom chewed, extra noisily, on his gum.

  


_Pop._

  


Some more chewing.

  


_Pop._

  


Bill covered his mouth with a graceful hand and snickered quietly. Tom shot his twin a mischievous look and let another bubble burst. In the front seat Georg flinched noticeably.

“Will you cut that out?” The bassist complained, glaring at Tom sitting right behind him. Tom felt a big fat grin tugging on the corners of his mouth as he shook his head, already tonguing the gum into the right position to make yet another bubble. 

  


He had found a lonely, strawberry flavoured Hubba Bubba in Bill's bag and had claimed it immediately. Hubba Bubbas were the best for making bubbles, really big ones.

It came in handy, too because Tom was feeling strangely malicious today. It was that certain kind of mood that always ended up getting him in trouble; normal times, he unintentionally ended up pissing his brother off beyond belief, but today Bill was totally on the same wavelength with him. Georg and Gustav wouldn't stand a chance!

  


_Pop._

  


Georg's fist flung backwards without warning, slugging Tom into the arm. It hurt, that much was for sure, but the pain was quickly dulled by the feeling of smug satisfaction, victory even, when Tom caught Georg's strained facial expression in the reflection of the window.

  


Another much less forceful jab into his side followed and Tom looked over at Bill, who mouthed a silent _Stop it_ at him, his glance indicating Georg up front. It was meant to be an admonishment but the look was totally off. Bill could barely bite down the huge grin starting to stretch on his face, his eyes positively twinkling with perverse delight.

“What? I'm not doing anything?” Tom hissed under his breath, poking his twin in the side, making Bill squirm in his seat until he finally giggled out loud and batted Tom's hand away.

  


“Will you two stop doing whatever it is you're up to and please, for the love of God, just shut the fuck up?!” Georg growled, half turning in his seat to glare daggers at both of them. Bill had the good sense to look mildly embarrassed and somewhat rueful, but Tom only stared back at the bassist, a challenging sparkle in his eyes. 

Georg just groaned in response, probably sensing that any more complains on his part would only provoke Tom further.

He finally sighed, his entire body slumping in on itself in the car seat, before he extended a hand, gesturing aimlessly at Tom.

“At least, give me a gum...my ears are still all messed up from the flight and the gum helps with the pressure.” Georg gave him a pleading look, his hand still extended, his fingers wiggling impatiently.

“Sorry dude, that was the last one...” Tom shrugged, making a small bubble, the taut gum popping with an obnoxiously loud sound. 

Georg just sighed despondently in response, before he turned back again and continued staring holes in the back of David's head as their manager sat shotgun. 

  


Bill elbowed him gently into the side, shooting him a slightly accusatory look, his lips pursed in disapproval. 

Tom felt that churning deep in his guts. An uneasiness that was probably always there, well hidden under all his usual bravado and obnoxiousness, and only Bill had the unnerving ability to unlock it with the wink of an eye and make it bubble to the surface. 

Tom huffed out a breath, trying to get rid of his indignation, already thinking of ways to get back at his brother for forcing his conscience to make an impromptu appearance. 

A thought flashed across his mind and he stole a sideways glance at Bill sitting next to him, completely oblivious to everything around him. Tom smiled to himself, tonguing the gum into his cheek. 

So infinitely evil...

  


Bill's hand lay flat on the bench, fingers drumming along to some melody only he could hear, while he stared off into space. Tom grabbed at his brother's hand with a swift move, tugging Bill over to his side of the bench. A high squeaking noise fought its way out of his twin but Tom cut him off with a pointed glare, a fingertip pushed against his lips. Bill stared up at him with wide eyes, confusion written all over his face.

Tom smirked as he pulled Bill even closer, before he leaned in opening his twin's lips with his own mouth, teasingly licking at the back of Bill's front teeth before he pulled back a little. He could practically feel his ego break through the ceiling when Bill followed his movement, closing the distance between them and kissing him again. 

Bill's tongue slipped between his lips, nudging his own with that certain flicker that still made Tom's heart skip a beat and his knees go slightly wonky. Tom couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he sucked Bill's tongue into his mouth and he could hear Bill gasp quietly in surprise. Bill's hand came down on his thigh, gripping tightly, nails digging into the thick fabric of his jeans and the tiniest of whimpers could be heard.

  


Up front Dave's cell went off with a blaring beep and Bill jumped away from him as if he had been electrocuted, slipping back into his own seat, tucking some stray strands of hair behind his ear with a shaky hand. He stopped abruptly in his movement and, out of the corner of his eye, Tom could see his brother's jaw move. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, tasting faint traces of Bill's chap stick, while he tried to contain the mischievous smirk threatening to plaster itself all over his face.

  


_Pop._

  


“Dammit, I asked you to stop doing that!” Georg whirled around in his seat, already shaking a fist in the direction of Tom. He stopped in mid-motion.

  


_Pop._

  


“You said that was the last one!” Georg whined in an accusing manner. “Now how come Bill has one as well, huh?”

Tom simply chuckled in response, watching Bill turn beet red while Georg grumbled obscenities under his breath and turned around again.

  


_Pop._

____

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
